Uppercut
Not to be confused with the heavyweight robot built by Team Coolrobots which competed in Season 5.0. Uppercut is a heavyweight robot which competed in the fourth season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is a two-wheel, red, black, silver, and gold robot armed with an asymmetric vertical spinning bar that could reach up to 200 mph, with one end being shaped like a fist while the other is curved to counterbalance it. The team also had a minibot called Helping Hands, with was a wedge with hands designed on it to try to get others stuck and/or feed them into Uppercut's weapon. Despite a loss in a rumble and to the champ later on, Uppercut did well in its rookie season, not going to the judges in any of its six fights, and making the Top 16. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Uppercut's first fight was an untelevised rumble against fellow newcomer Jasper and the rebuilt veteran, Tantrum. Uppercut remained out of the action to spin up its weapon as Tantrum went after Jasper. After a bit, Uppercut landed a shot onto the side of Tantrum. After this, nothing else is known from the fight apart from Tantrum winning by KO. Uppercut's next match was against another fellow newcomer, Mammoth. Before the match, Uppercut had its wedge removed to run inverted and its minibot Helping Hands to help out. When the match began, Uppercut was causing problems for Mammoth, though mostly to Mammoth's ripping off one of the forks and flipped Mammoth over. Mammoth self-righted so Uppercut moved in again, after righting correcting itself, this time toppling Mammoth over and ripping a wheel and motor off. This time, Mammoth wasn't righting itself so Uppercut went in for another attack, almost putting Mammoth back over but also rupturing Mammoth's fuel tank. Mammoth was now on fire and being counted out, giving Uppercut the win by KO. Uppercut next fought against veteran Jim Smentowski and his robot from the 2009 event, Breaker Box. Uppercut went into the match relatively unchanged. As the match began, Uppercut was dishing out some damage to Breaker Box's lifting plow, peeling up a small section, but not causing any major damage. Uppercut soon had trouble as they were shoved around the arena due to their robot's own tendency to tip over. Uppercut found itself turned on its side on multiple occasions, but simply came back down each time with little to no trouble. Uppercut also ended up upside down a few times, but was able to run inverted and came back at Breaker Box in no time. Smoke soon began to erupt out of Breaker Box and soon Breaker Box stopped moving, with Uppercut giving a final hit that dented Breaker Box's rear panel and giving Uppercut the win by KO. Uppercut was next placed against veteran Skorpios. In response, Uppercut opted for a different weapon bar and support. As the match got underway, Uppercut was quickly taking control, dealing three shots in the opening second; one to each of Skorpios' tires, while the second exchange to the back cost Uppercut one of its side bars. Uppercut momentarily got stuck in the killsaws slot, which gave Skorpios an opening to lightly puncture the right tire, but Uppercut managed to get away without any further damage. Uppercut managed to get back up to speed and deliver a side on shot, throwing Skorpios back a bit. Uppercut delivered another shot, this time throwing Skorpios onto his head, before the boxing robot turned away to get back up to speed, but it was stopped early. After a bit of driving, both met back up for weapon to weapon shots, which Uppercut got the better exchange, before throwing Skorpios back again. Uppercut got two more shots in, one to the wedge and a final to the saw, before Skorpios started emitting smoke that turned into a fire and stopped moving. Skorpios was counted out, giving Uppercut the win by KO. Since Uppercut's record was tied with Railgun MAX and Bloodsport, the three of them were picked to fight in a rumble to decide which of them earned a spot in the Top 16. As the rumble got underway, Uppercut hung back while Railgun MAX and Bloodsport traded blows. Uppercut eventually got into the melee once Bloodsport was thrown out of the arena by Railgun MAX. Uppercut started to take control by attacking Railgun MAX's exposed wheel and had little to face in return as Railgun MAX had lost the use of its weapon from the exchanges with the bar spinner. Uppercut continued to attack until Railgun MAX stopped moving and was counted out, giving Uppercut the win by KO and a spot in the Top 16. Uppercut headed into the Top 16 as the 16th seed, with a match against the current champion Bite Force and opted for its front wedgelets. When the fight began, Uppercut remained in its square, getting its bar up to speed while Bite Force came over to it. The first shot threw both bots around, with Uppercut nearly getting stuck on the screws. After getting a bit of distance once again, the second hit left Uppercut in a much worse position. Uppercut was flipped twice in the air before landing one the wall, but directly on its weapon support, leaving its wheels fully off the ground. Due to the significant damage Uppercut had caused to Bite Force's weapon system and chassis in those two hits, they were left alone instead of being freed. Uppercut was unable to move and was counted out, giving Bite Force the win by a quick KO and a spot in the quarterfinals. Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It floats like an iron butterfly and stings like a million bees. It's got a fist of fury and it's in a hurry to knock you on your knees. It's UPPERCUT!" "From MIT, but it's serving up Ha-die-an Punch and you're about to get Kool-laid out. Ohhhh yeah! It's the bot that pours on the shots. Going straight for the gut, UPPERCUT!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots from Massachusetts Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that fought on television